redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluefang the Ferret/Freebooters
PROLOGUE On the ship, Ripfinn a quarrel had started. Likker the weasel punched Oneeye in the gut, then threw her against the mast. Oneeye wiped blood from her snout as she snarled at him. "Flamin' coward! Can't even fight a fair fight!" Likker smiled at her, taking a spear from a comrade. "Stupid ferret, dat saber is mine by right! Buckpaw was me brudder an' since `e be ded, it be's mine now!" Dirkk, the mate of Oneeye, pointed an accusing paw at the weasel. "Yew killed `im, traitor!" Drawing his namesake, a rusty dirk from his belt, he handed it to Oneeye. "Halt!" All eyes turned to their captain. They all knew how dangerous Grudd could be when he's angered. "Likker started it cap'n." The speaker was a stoat named Stakey. Chapter 1 Freebooters have no fears Grudd grabbed him. "yew tellin' da truth, stoat?" Stakey nodded several times until he was dropped and he fell to the deck with a thud. The fox captain drew his scimitar. "So, messmate, why ya fightin' an' where's ol' Buckpaw, eh?" Likker gulped. He knew he was in trouble. "Died cap'n" The fox pretended to look surprised. "Died? `Ow?" "`Es dead cos' dat coward slew `im in `is sleep!" Interrupted Oneeye. Grudd turned to her. "Sharrap, ferret, no un asked ye." Turning back to Likker, he slew him with a single thrust. Wiping blood from his sword onto the late weasel, then sheathing it, he turned to the rest of the crew. "Dat's wot `appens ter cowards an' traitors! Keep dat in yer `ead while ye got `un!" "Uh, cap'n?" Turned angrily to Smokeeye, a runty weasel. "Wot?!" Smokeeye pointed to an upcoming ship. "Ship, cap'n." Grudd pushed him aside and saw it's flag. "Hah! He laughed. Kurda's lot! We can take `em easily. Crackfurr, Redgrin!" Two rats rushed to his side. "Aye, cap'n?" He grabbed each of them by their neck fur. "Get as many archers on deck as possible. I want ter see fire arrers flighin' towards dere riggin', mast `n sails in five minutes time, ya `ear me? Now git goin'!" He watched the two rats rush towards the archers' cabins. He smiled, turning back to the ship. this is going to be fun!" Chapter 2 Lights Cagepaw sighed. Guard duty was dull and he couldn't sleep. Well, at least he can steal some shuteye while the rest are sleeping their heads off in a cramped cabin. The rat smiled. Stupid fools. Suddenly something flew by like a rocket. Opening his eyes, he saw the sails catch on fire. He stood up then screamed. An arrow protruding from his chest. He crumpled to the ground lifeless. Blacknail the captain of the ship, just so happened to have been looking out the cabin window and see Cagepaw die. He shouted, alerting his crewbeasts, who grabbed at any available weapons. Dodger, a young weasel who was acting as scout was the first to sneak onto the other ship. He sighted figures approaching and called for the rest to come aboard. In a few minutes tops the whole villainous crew of freebooters stormed the ship slaying most of the crew and capturing the rest. The Riftgard crew suffered heavy casualties and only twelve were alive. On the other hand, the freebooters lost two, and the only other casualty was a rat who lost his tail. The prisoners were lined up so Grudd could inspect them. All rats he thought, useless fat Riftgard rats. Then he sighted two of his freebooters who were coming out of the galley, they were disturbed while raiding the galley by a strange creature. He walked over to them. "So, mates, who's dis, eh?" The creature was an albino ferret who was a strange creature to the freebooters except to their captain. The pink eyed ferret snarled at them. "I'm de prince of Riftgard to yew, scum! Release me or die!" He tried to grab at Grudd who walked a pace away from him. Clearly enjoying his captive's attempts. Grabbing the snow white ferret by his robes he lifted him up in the air. "So ya tryin' ter kill me eh whitey? wadda `bout ya try killin' dis!?" He threw the ferret into a rat knocking him off his feet. A weasel started giggling crazily, falling on his knees crying with unknown laughter. Then more freebooters started laughing until the ship was filled with it. Grudd couldn't take it anymore. Kicking the unconscius ferret on the bottom on his way to the center of his crew. Then suddenly grabbing a stoat and throwing him into the weasel who started it, knocking him flat. Then picking the weasel up he slammed him against the mast. Knocking him sensless. Then picking it up again he started yelling at it. Shaking him like a rag doll. Fearing for their comrade's life, the freebooters who weren't holding the prisonners tried to stop their mad captain. "Stop, cap'n, `e weren't laughin' at ye!" "Aye, don't `urt `im!" "`E was just laughin' at the white prisonner!" Grudd calmed down after a few minutes. Dropping the nearly dead weasel, he looked at Stim, a young female stoat healer. "Fix `im up, Stim, dis is `is lucky day!" Turning to the now awake albino ferret, he smiled. Now dat's wot `appens ter idjits an' trouble makers." Chapter 3, Redwall Ashear a slowly limped through Mossflower. The rat succeeded in deserting from the band of Renniks the Skinner. The crazy weasel had forced him to eat the carcass of a mouse who was skinned after refusing to betray his comrades'home. The rat smiled. At least he would never have to see her ugly face again. Little did he know that he was being followed by two of her bandits, Blakfang and Birdhunter. The two stoats were waiting for a good time to attack. When Ashear stopped to catch his breath, they attacked him. Birdhunter grabbed him by his neck while Blakfang punched him. Blakfang snickered evilly. "Yer gonna wish ya never left dis band. We'll make sure o'dat!" He noticed Ashear wasn't looking at him, but something behind him. He turned to see a tall otter who grabbed him by his neck and threw him into a tree, killing him instantly. Birdhunter dropped Ashear and was hit in the face with a javelin handle knocking her out. Ashear slowly looked up at his rescuer. "Be happy yer alive, rat. Two armed creatures against one unarmed is not a fair fight. Leave here before I decide to get you too." Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction